


Earth

by rei_c



Series: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Gyre [17]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Business, Earth, Gen, ruthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/rei_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy</i> says this about Earth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth

_The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ says this about Earth: _mostly harmless_.

What it doesn't say is that Seraphi Abraxas fell in love with Earth the first time she stepped foot on it, after calmly destroying its previous owner's business and house in order to get it. The yields look incredibly promising and the seeding has already progressed to an astonishing degree, but there is something in the air, here, that speaks to Seraphi. 

She tells her legal android to change her will, to leave Earth to her Recurrence, who will no doubt love it as much as Seraphi does.


End file.
